


A Tangled Web

by Umeko



Series: Dysfunctional [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dark fic, Dubious Consent, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, First Time, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Smut, Underage Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7750762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umeko/pseuds/Umeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Indis’ relationship with Finwe develops to its bitter end. A tale of a highly dysfunctional family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Royal Consort

**Author's Note:**

> The Valar cannot be bothered what the House of Finwe get up to at home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Indis chances upon Finwe and Miriel coupling and finds something stirred inside her.

The first time she saw him was by Laurelin’s golden light in the walled garden behind her brother’s tower, ready to fuck Miriel. She was not yet of age then but her breath hitched and she felt a strange warmth rush to her loins as he stood in his naked glory. His cock stood erectly proud. Before him a naked Miriel had her legs splayed wide to expose the folds of her sex. Her fingers dipped and caressed the secret bud within. She was wet, no, dripping for him. 

They looked so enticing together – a stallion and his mare frolicking without any shame. Without really being aware of it, Indis put charcoal to her sketchbook, capturing their passion in stark blacks and white instead of the flowers she had originally desired to sketch. She continued her visits to the arbour in the garden to spy on the lusty couple. They never seemed to notice her presence. Or perhaps they did not care they were watched in their wantonness. Indis learned to spot the signs the couple were using the garden – the garden gate shut but never latched, Miriel’s loom in the grand hall left idle. It was a rare thing for Miriel to leave her projects unattended for so long.

 _Miriel’s lips upon Finwe’s cock as he held fistfuls of her hair. Miriel splaying her legs with Finwe’s tongue teasing her sex. Finwe fucking Miriel as she sat in his lap. Silver and raven hair mingling over their bare skin._ Indis captured their image in charcoal and sometimes ink. Finwe was magnificently handsome and Miriel no less so. Miriel’s pert breasts were tipped with pink buds and Finwe enjoyed licking and kissing them as his fingers worked on her folds. Sometimes Indis found herself dripping there too. Her prim and proper brother never guessed what his sister was doing on those lazy afternoons instead of sketching flowers or singing. It was improper of a princess of the Vanya yet so deliciously sinful to indulge in her secret pastime.

In bed by Telperion’s light, she would touch herself between her legs and fantasize about the king and queen of the Noldor. The sketches she kept hidden from all in a secret compartment of her clothes chest. Sometimes she would dream that they invited her to join them in their debauchery. She would suck Miriel’s nipples as Finwe fucked his wife. Perhaps she would get to taste Miriel’s juices on Finwe’s cock afterwards. She could not possibly take his cock into her body like Miriel did. It seemed too large to fit into her. Moreover, she was still a child in her brother’s eyes. All she could do was spy and dream. Those heady days came to an end when King Ingwe decided to move his people to Valmar to be closer to the Valar.  

When she next saw Finwe, Miriel had passed into Mandos and he had come to Valmar to ask Ingwe for her hand in marriage. Indis was of age now and ready to be wed to him despite her brother’s misgivings.

_“He has a son by Miriel. He would not take kindly to you…”_

_“It is Finwe I will wed, the child has no say…”_

_“Even if the Valar allows it, Finwe should wait for his wife’s return from Mandos, not betray her memory so readily…”_

_“I love him and he loves me. That should be enough.”_

_“You barely know him, Indis. You two just spoke in the garden for a while with Lady Surinis as a chaperone.”_

_“I feel I have known him for far longer…”_

Indis could be stubborn when she wanted. She desired to be in Miriel’s place, enjoying Finwe like she had enjoyed and savour that which had been forbidden to her as a maiden nis. There would be children, of course, and Finwe would love them as a father should. Little did she know.

* * *

 

The wedding feast proceeded with no small degree of discomfort. The new queen was subjected to many a disapproving glare from the nobles of the Noldor. She was thought fair among the Vanyar and sister of the High King, she should be a good enough to be their queen. Yet the reception at court was icy. On the morning of her arrival in her new home, she was greeted by the Crown Prince himself – a young elfling with the sourest face she ever saw.

It was Miriel’s eyes that blazed in the scrawny child’s face as he folded his arms.

“You are not my mother and you know it!” he yelled before he ran off with his apologetic nurse in pursuit. It was too her great relief that the elfling was deemed to young to sit at his father’s wedding feast.

After the feast was done, she was escorted by handmaidens to the marital bed and undressed in preparation for her lord’s arrival. By Telperion’s silvery light she waited for her bridegroom long after the last handmaiden left her. When Telperion was just past his zenith, he finally came. He drew the bed curtains so that they sat in darkness on the bed. He kissed her awkwardly and she could taste the wine on his lips. She attempted to taste him but he pulled away. He gently batted away her hands when she reached for him. She wanted so badly to feel his muscular chest and limbs.

“Indis, shush now and lie back. Tonight I will do the work…” And he did. As she lay back against the silken pillows, he parted her legs like the covers of a book and then she could feel his fingers massaging her bud. She squealed with surprise and pleasure as warm moisture flowed into her loins.

“Shush now,” he chided and swatted her bottom. What he thought to find her so wet, she did not know. She tried to stifle her cries with a pillow as he milked her pleasure from her with first his fingers, then his tongue, until she thought she might burst from sheer bliss. As she lay panting for breath in the dark, he gripped her hips and shoved his shaft into her, breaching her maidenhood. Indis yelped. It had hurt but the pain was overshadowed by the blissful sensations of being so filled, so loved. He came inside her, flooding her with his seed before pulling out. As he reached his peak, he buried his face into her hair and breathed.

_“Miriel…”_

Indis thought she had been mistaken that first night. He took her again before retiring for the night. When Laurelin waxed, she awoke to find the sheets stained with seed and blood. More seed and blood leaked from her somewhat sore cunt. Her husband was long gone from their bed. Matters of state demanded his attentions. Finwe did not speak Miriel’s name afterwards. Neither did he speak hers during their lovemaking. They fucked every night in the dark during the weeks following their wedding. As he commanded, she just lay back as quietly as she could manage as he ploughed into and spent himself in her. By Laurelin’s waxing, she would find him gone without fail.

 

When it became apparent she was enceinte, he ceased visiting her bed. Indis thought perhaps he feared the effects his ardour might have on their unborn child. He was unfailingly courteous to her whenever their paths crossed in the palace or when they took their meals together. He would ask about her day or after their child. As a Vanye by birth, it was improper for her to interfere with the state affairs of the Noldor. For that she was glad. Her role was not that of advisor-consort as Miriel’s was in the Noldor court. Indis’ union with Finwe was to provide him with the children he so desired. She rarely saw the Crown Prince but whenever she met him in the halls, he would glare at her growing belly.

“This is our first child and he will be a fine son and little brother for Curufinwe,” Finwe beamed as he caressed her belly.

“Mayhaps it would be a daughter, my lord…” Indis ventured.

“It will be a son, wife. I wish to have many sons by you… and perhaps a few daughters to keep you company…”

She was right and it was a daughter she bore. Finwe named her Findis, a symbol their union had been blessed and the bloodlines of the Vanyarin and Noldorin royal houses had been joined in their child. When Indis had recovered from the birth, she returned to his bed. The infant princess was promptly entrusted to the care of experienced nursemaids. As queen, it was beneath Indis to care for her own brood.

As with the nights leading to Findis’ conception, her husband fucked her in the dark. This time he did the deed almost with weariness, or so she imagined.

“Will you ever make love to me in the light of Telperion?” she asked one night as she lay naked in readiness under the sheets in the shadow of the bed curtains.

“It is not necessary…” Finwe grunted as he undid his belt.

“Perhaps uniting by the light of Telperion will ensure a son,” Indis shrugged as she brought up an old wives’ tale common to the Vanyar. She pulled back the curtains.

After careful consideration, her husband took her from behind as she braced herself against the headboard with the light of Telperion painting her golden tresses silver. As he spent himself, he rested his brow against her shoulder and whispered, _“Miriel…”_

Their unions proceeded in very much the same way in the months that followed. Finwe was less gentle now with his bride. He fucked her hard enough to leave bruises on her hips as if he were trying to stamp his masculinity on her womb. It must have worked for the next child she bore was a son.

Curufinwe’s growing hostility towards his stepmother and half-siblings was an increasing source of concern for Finwe. After Nolo was born, he curtailed his visits to Indis’ bed. She put it down to his age. _Did her nurses not warn her that in the Eldar, their carnal desire waned as they aged?_ She had done her part as his brood mare, providing him with a son and daughter. Perhaps that was enough children for Finwe. As much as she tried to ignore it, she missed having his cock in her, filling her cunt so completely and bringing her to bliss.

There were still those erotic sketches of hers featuring Finwe and his first wife. Sometimes when the yearning grew almost unbearable, she would take out the sketches she had carefully hidden away in the false bottom of her clothes chest. She would lie on the bed with her fingers pleasuring her folds, stroking herself to climax to the sight of her erotic sketches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Indis is a replacement for Miriel in his eyes and she knows it too.


	2. Discipline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finwe catches his wife doing something naughty and instils some discipline, but he has been a bad elf himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finwe is a real pervert here.

It was a dull afternoon. Indis had checked with the tutors and nursemaids regarding the children. Nolofinwe was looking forward to a promised outing to the archery range. Findis was showing a keen interest in letters. Perhaps she could join her older brother’s lessons under Rumil the Loremaster. Curufinwe was old enough and had left the nursery. Out of duty, she asked Rumil about her stepson and was regaled with an hour of praises on the Crown Prince’s brilliance. There was the coming ball for the Telerin ambassador but the chamberlain would take care of that. There was no need for her to exert herself in such mundane household matters, Finwe had told her.

Bored out of her mind, Indis went to her bedchamber and took out her erotic collection. Selecting a sketch, she hiked up her skirts and lay back on the pillows with her legs wide. She dipped her fingers into her slit. She gazed on her picture of Miriel bouncing on Finwe’s cock and started to stroke her hidden bud. Soon she was panting and wet. She closed her eyes and dipped her fingers in. Indis squealed softly as she hit her peak.

When she slowly opened her eyes, she realised to her horror that she was not alone in the room. Finwe was there looming over her with the erotic sketch in hand. She gasped. His face was devoid of expression. For a few awkward moments, she waited for him to speak, her fingers still in her slit. When he finally spoke, his voice was husky. He put down the sketch and bent down to her.

“Looks like someone has been a very naughty girl. No, don’t move. I want to see you, all of you…” Finwe knelt and positioned himself between her spread thighs. He took hold of her wrist. “Move your fingers, pleasure yourself… don’t stop…”

Her heart beating wildly, she obeyed. Never had her husband looked upon her with such naked lust, whether by Telperion’s light or Laurelin’s. Soon she was gasping and arching to her climax. With a shriek, she came.

“Such an eager one, you are, my Vanya wife. Come, taste yourself…” Finwe gently pulled out her fingers from her slit and moved it up to her lips. She could taste the salt of her juices. Then Finwe was between her thighs, his tongue lapping her folds, coaxing yet another peak from her.

“Sweet as nectar,” Finwe declared as he smacked his lips. “Now, it is clear I have been neglecting you, dear wife… Henceforth I would pay you more attention. First, you must be disciplined. On your knees before me - unclothed. I did say I want to see all of you…”

Trembling from her earlier climax, Indis disrobed and knelt before him. His erection was clearly outlined by his robes. When Indis looked up towards him for instruction, he gave a nod and moved her hands to his belt. She undid his belt and breeches and his bulging cock leapt out before her. Finwe took her hand and placed it on his shaft.

“This is the first time you have seen my cock by Laurelin’s light, wife. Soon you will know it intimately, its look as well as its feel inside you. You will also know its taste. Take me into your mouth…” Finwe chuckled and wove his fingers into her golden hair, guiding her mouth towards his shaft.”

It was the first time she had sucked a cock and her husband instructed her by tugging on her hair. She soon learnt how to pace herself and pleasure him without choking. When he came, he spilled into her mouth so copiously she gagged on the salty liquid. More spilled out of her mouth. As she fought for air, she thought he cried out Miriel’s name. Sated, Finwe patted her on the head like a favoured dog and wiped his shaft off on her golden locks.

Their relationship changed, for better or worse, Indis could not say. Part of her revelled in the sex Finwe now sought from her but part of her was horrified by the debauchery she participated in with her husband. Finwe would call on her at all hours and couple with her. He had her suck him off as he sat at his desk in the study. He took her in the ass for the first time in the rose garden with her visiting brother and law-sister just a hedgerow away. That had hurt so badly and she had bled afterwards as he did not prepare her sufficiently. More often, he would demand she show her the erotic art she had sketched so long ago and attempt to recreate his couplings with Miriel with Indis. Indis had felt like a slut as she straddled him, riding his cock like Miriel had so gladly done for him in times past as he slapped her buttocks to urge her on.   

* * *

 

The constant coupling soon begot them a third child. Even as the child grew in the womb, Finwe’s appetite did not waver. He had her suck his cock or ploughed her in the ass as she knelt on all fours, her belly swinging heavily beneath her like a pregnant mare’s.

“He fucked her daily, you know, even when she was carrying his son and wearied by it,” a whey-faced maid gossiped. “They said he tried to fuck her hroa as she lay in Lorien, but the Maiar soon put a stop to that…” Indis did not believe Finwe could be so thoughtless despite the way he treated her. The maid was dismissed in short order for her impudence.

Irime heralded her pending birth by giving her amil the first cramps as her father coupled with Indis in the bath. Her water broke as Finwe spent himself into her very sore ass. Indis flushed crimson at the thought of what the midwife must think had she seen Finwe’s seed dripping from her raw asshole as she strained to bring her infant into the world. This birth exhausted her far more than the earlier two. Finwe came to her with the second waxing of Telperion after the birth.

“No, my love… I am too sore there…” Indis protested as he lifted the covers off her. Her new-born slumbered in a basket beside her mother’s bed. Finwe only grunted and ripped open the laces of her bodice. His hands groped her exposed breasts, sore and heavy with milk. The baby whimpered as if sensing her amil’s distress.

“Your breasts are so much bigger than Miriel’s …” Finwe hissed into Indis’ ear as he straddled her body. Indis relented and lay back. Finwe’s only taking a husband’s due from his wife. He placed his already dripping cock between her breasts and squeezed them together. Indis lay back in silence as he pleasured himself, ignoring their baby’s soft cries. Her stomach churned and her chest ached. She would sport bruises from his grasping fingers on her breasts in addition to those he always left on her hips. He came copiously over her collarbone. She could feel seed dripping down into her hair.

“A lovely necklace for my Indis…”Finwe ran his fingers through the mess and painted her lips with his fingers before dressing and leaving her to wash up and feed the wailing infant. He would present her with a pearl necklace when she was well enough to appear at court. She thought it a blatant flaunting of how he had painted her with his seed.  Finwe allowed her to continue nursing her own daughter far longer than most mothers nursed their elflings, for he liked the feel of her milk-swollen breasts in his hands and against his cock. She only stopped nursing Irime when her daughter declared she was too old for nursing.

* * *

 

The Vanye queen had replaced Miriel in their king’s affections, the Noldor nobles gossiped. Indis knew better. She was his mare, little more than an outlet for Finwe’s carnal lust. The Crown Prince openly decried her as his father’s whore and her children bastards. Finwe would pander to his favoured son before the court, sending Indis off to her private chambers and promising not to visit her. Yet he would soon come to her and demand his conjugal rights. Sometimes he would leave her bruised and bleeding. He would grope her freely even in the presence of servants and even their children. Once Finwe was ploughing her over his desk when an unaccompanied Findis innocently strolled in. He did not bother to stop despite the incursion. Instead he asked her if she would like her amme to give her a younger brother or sister as Findis watched his glistening cock curiously. Curufinwe would not even tolerate being in the same room as Indis and his father. They had coupled in the library once, just a bookcase away from Curufinwe where he was working on some new runes. The Crown Prince had been so disgusted that he had thrown his scrolls at the bookcase and yelled for them to keep the noise down.

A fourth child was begotten from their repeated couplings despite her lack of desire. She was pleased to see her younger son had inherited her golden hair, the only one to do so among all their children. Indis knew this son would be her solace. Finwe only frowned when he saw the child. The birth had been difficult on Indis, more so than Irime’s. The healers had warned Finwe his queen must never bear a child again. They would couple after Ara’s birth, but less often than before. Indis was prescribed an herbal tea to prevent future pregnancies. Without additional proof of his virility, Finwe soon lost interest in his queen and his visits to her bed ceased entirely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The relationship is on the rocks for sure. This is a far from healthy relationship where one party has little or no say in what is happening.


	3. Corruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The House of Finwe has very questionable child-rearing practices. Seriously, do not try this at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A heck lot of incest - parent/child, underage, sibling. Dubious consent and child sexual abuse.

Finwe’s favoured child was his eldest, Curufinwe, born of his beloved Miriel. Nolofinwe was so like his father, Finwe could not help seeing himself in his second son. Arafinwe took too much after his Vanye mother and Finwe took little interest in him. Indis named him Ingoldo to remind everyone of the Noldor blood in his blood. Finwe was indifferent to his daughters when they were infants. Indis would wish he continued ignoring them as they blossomed into their majority.

Ara was so much younger than his siblings and his amil’s darling. Indis pleaded with Finwe not to send him to King Olwe’s court but her pleas fell on deaf ears. Weeping, she bade her young son farewell as he left her care for that of Olwe’s court. Finwe and Olwe had agreed that a match should be made between their children to join the Teleri and Noldor royal houses. When Ara did return to Tirion for good after many years away, the nobles of his father’s court deemed him more Teleri than Noldor. He often wrote back in his letters of the Teleri princess Earwen. Indis would be glad for him, yet envy the nis who had won his heart. He was her golden son, handsome and gentle. She could not shut him away from the world, no matter how much she wanted to.

Soon after Ara left for his new home in Alqualonde, Finwe’s visits to her bed ceased entirely. Indis would wonder if he had found so other willing nis who did not adhere so strictly to the rules of the Valar. They claimed that there were such elves even in Aman who followed the customs of Cuivienen where the Elves first awoke under the stars. At first she was relieved to be free of her husband’s attentions. Yet there was a sense of emptiness in her core which had once been filled by him.

Then Findis’ nurse came to complain about the king’s visits to his daughter’s bedchamber.

“It’s not proper, my lady… what His Majesty does…” the nis murmured as she twisted her apron in her hands.

“Nonsense, it is just the affection of a father…” Indis tried to dismiss her fears.

“Aye, it was a just a kiss at first… but he puts his hands up her chemise and…” Indis waved the nis away before she could complete her words.

She suspected in her heart but she dared not hear it put in words. The nurse would resign later in indignation. Finwe had started taking an interest in their eldest child as she grew, making appointments with the dressmaker and jeweller. She thought it was because her daughter was growing up and should be attired for court as a Nolde princess. She told herself that when she saw Finwe playing at tickling with Findis after surprising her in the garden. Surely she was too old to be sitting on her atar’s lap thus.

At Telperion’s height one night, she went to her elder daughter’s chamber. Through the door she heard the familiar slap of skin on skin and her husband’s lusty grunts. Peering in through the keyhole, she saw her husband fucking their daughter. Findis’s legs were splayed wide and thrown over Finwe’s shoulders, bouncing with each thrust. Her daughter’s head was thrown back in pleasure or pain she did not know. Indis fled without a sound. At the Mingling, she brewed her special tea and went to Findis. Her daughter drank the bitter tea like the obedient daughter she was. They did not speak of Finwe’s visits, which continued despite Indis’ pleas for Finwe to stop. Indis could only ensure that her daughter was provided with a special tea after those visits to prevent conception.

* * *

 

When Curufinwe came of age, Finwe instructed his eldest to lie with Findis, so as to learn how to bed a nis. Curufinwe treated his half-sister with little kindness during their coupling. Findis would often be left black and blue after their couplings. Indis thought the lessons a needless burden on her daughter as Curufinwe was probably well-acquainted with the female anatomy despite his youth. His redhead wife bore their first son a mere ten months after their wedding to much scandal. Findis was still a few years shy of her majority when her brother wed, yet her belly was swollen with the son conceived with either her father or brother. The tea was acrid to the taste and Findis was inclined to forget a dose or two.

The child, a boy, was born in secret. He was a healthy infant despite Indis’ prayers for a miscarriage. They could only spare an old midwife from Cuivienen to attend to her during the long labour. Findis was so terrified and the birth caused her much pain. Finwe had a childless Noldor noble couple adopt the child whom he named Aranwe, a not so subtle hint at his royal blood. Findis would know her son solely by sight when he came to the palace to serve as a page before joining the myriad nobles of the court. He never knew the truth of his parentage at least, not even when he left Tirion under Nolofinwe’s banner. Curufinwe left her daughter alone for many years after his marriage. It was when his relationship with Nerdanel became troubled that the servants whispered of clandestine visits by the Crown Prince to his sister by Telperion’s light.

Findis was older when she had her daughter, a lovely infant with blond hair like her grandmother’s. She wanted so badly to keep the child, but Finwe refused. The child was given to a Vanyar couple and no more was heard of her. This troubled Findis no end. The sight of Turgon’s Vanye wife Elenwe made her heart ache for the nis was of the same age as her daughter would have been.

Even as he bedded his elder daughter, Finwe’s attention soon turned to Findis’ sister. Despite Indis’ pleas not to debauch her younger daughter, Irime was soon joining Findis in Finwe’s bed. Irime was a carefree one with little regard for customs or public opinion. Indis once walked in on her laughing as she rode Finwe’s cock in the parlour. Discretion was not a virtue Irime was blessed with. Perhaps she enjoyed the incestuous sex in her own way. The sinful nature of their relationship quickly became whispered gossip in the servants’ halls.

Nolofinwe was always close to his younger sister Irime but he respected his father too much to fault him for corrupting his sisters. Perhaps like his brother, Nolo was taught the carnal arts on his younger sister’s body. Soon the servants were whispering not only of Finwe’s visits to Irime’s bedchamber, but her brother Nolofinwe’s visits too. Indis saw proof of their incestuous affair when she walked in on the Irime riding Nolofinwe’s shaft in the study. She left quickly before her children became aware of her presence. The affair continued even after Nolo wedded his wife Anaire and sired children on her. A son was soon born to Irime. She named him Laurefindil for his golden hair. Findis had grown bitter after the loss of her daughter and turned cold towards Finwe. Perhaps Finwe did not wish to lose the affections of his remaining daughter. As part of the arrangement, Irime was hurriedly married off to a Noldor guard who agreed to raise Laurefindil as his own in exchange for a noble title. Indis suspected Irime continued to entertain both her father and brother, possibly with her husband’s blessings. She was past caring about her daughters’ reputations by then. 

Neglected by her husband, Indis would entertain herself in private to the viewing of her erotic sketches and those her husband had provided in the past for her education as he called it. No doubt he shared similar scrolls with his daughters. There were whispers that he had his daughters to sketch each other as they coupled with him. Both Findis and Irime had inherited their mother’s skill at art. It was ironic they would use their talent in the same way she had used hers so long ago.  Thankfully Finwe was not so callous as to show those sketches to her.

The highlight of her existence was the occasional home visit by her golden boy, her dearest Ara. He was the only child unsullied by her husband’s perversions. She would spend hours in his company, listening to his tales of Alqualonde and his beloved Earwen. Earwen was pampered by her parents and they were loathed to let her and the grandchildren leave Alqualonde city. It was only at Finwe’s repeated requests that King Olwe relented. Earwen never quite took to life in Tirion unlike her children. She would spend hours complaining about the city. It was no wonder Ara sometimes preferred his mother’s company to his wife’s. Arafinwe would become her confidant and sole friend in the city.

* * *

 

Then Melkor happened and everything changed. That wretched Curufinwe had raised a sword against her son, blinded by the dark Vala’s lies. Finwe took himself into exile with his favourite son. Indis idly wondered if he was bedding his common-born law-daughter or some serving maid in Formenos. That ner could barely go a day without sticking his shaft into something. She barely shed a tear when word reached her of Finwe’s death. She only felt a wash of relief. No more would she fear Finwe debauching her daughters or begetting children on them.

That misbegotten Curufinwe called on the Noldor to march forth from Aman. Findis chose to remain, not from any love for her mother but more from a dislike of her half-brother. The rest of Indis’ children left Tirion before she could stop them from such folly.

For a long while Indis sat in her room, waiting for news. _He had to come back. He must. She could not face the Darkness alone, devoid of his company._ Findis had slipped away from the palace without a word. Some whispered that she has gone to Taniquetil to seek the protection of the Valar. Findis’ whereabouts did not concern Indis. Finally Indis’ silent pleas were answered.

“Amme…” a bedraggled Arafinwe limped in. Indis rose and went to embrace her son.

“They refused to turn back… Earwen will never forgive me…”

“Never mind my law-daughter…” Indis purred into his ear. She kissed him on the cheek, then deeply on his lips. Her hand stroked his thigh through his garments and reached towards his groin. Arafinwe groaned, his weariness tinged with desire.

“Amme…”

“Shush, I will have the servants run a bath for you… then we will talk, and more…” Indis smiled seductively as her son’s shaft stiffened under her ministrations. Already she was wet and eager for her own son. _How far she had fallen into the incestuous, tangled web of lies which made up the House of Finwe,_ she thought with a grim smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is official – the House of Finwe is full of perverts and libertines in this fic. 
> 
> Apologies if this has offended the sensibilities of any reader out there.

**Author's Note:**

> Indis is a replacement for Miriel in his eyes and she knows it too.


End file.
